Random
by Femmates
Summary: Ehm. Tja, nog meer randomness. Wat anders kon je van Femmates verwachten, he? Does.. pleur een aantal Femmates bij elkaar in een msngesprek en je krijgt dit.


_**-Just Randomness-**_

_**Preesmie Ginevrapsk (Prema)**_

_**Jetski Autumn Avaia (Marjet)**_

_**Enelaya Enelaya**_

_**Pincet writertje (Linsey)**_

_**Slof BonnieLassie (Sophie)**_

_**Wat gebeurt er als je een stel debiele schrijfsters in 1 msn-gesprek pleurt? Juust. Dittem,**_

Preesmie: #schopt jetski#

Jetski: AUW! #schopt terug#

Enelaya: #trekt wenkbrauwen op#

Preesmie: #trapt op jetskies tenen#

Jetski: #slaat Preesmie met een pak mie#

Preesmie: #vangt de mie op en praist het...slaat jetskie om dr oren met een ski#

Preesmie: #pakt de ski af waardoor jetski dr vanaf donderd en in een berg sneeuw tregt komt (vraag me nie t waar de sneew vandaan komt) en breekt de ski met evil lachje doormidden... wikkelt jetskietje in mie#

Jetski: #ultra krachtpatser-move: barst uit de mie# Random mannetje: #geeft nieuwe Jetski# Danku! #slaat Preesmie met de jetski#

Preesmie:#pakt de jetski af en flikkert m uit het raam..besluit jetski te bekogelen met haar beste vriende...paarse olifantjes!#

Jetski: #vangt paarse olifantjes op en begint ermee terug te smijten#

Preesmie: #besluit ook maar roze eendjes erbij te betrekken en vuurt ze op jetskies hoofd af#

Jetski: #vant ook de roze eendjes op en gooit ze terug, samen met groene tijgertjes#

Preesmie: #Begint met paarse leeuwtjes te gooien naar Jetski#

Jetski: #betrekt de gele konijntjes er ook bij en begint ermee te gooien#

Enelaya:#ramt de koppen van slof, jetski, pincet en wie dan ook tegen elkaar, om ze te doen ophouden#

Pincet: #Pakt de blauwe pinguins erbij en gooit ze naar iedereen#

Preesmie: #begint nu met waskrijtjes naar Enelaya te gooien#

Pincet: #is gek geworden door de klap#

Preesmie: Pincet was al gek voor de klap

Enelaya: #gooit kussens naar iedereens hoofd#

Preesmie: #Vervolgt de aanval van de blauwe pinguins en gooit ze naar Enelaya#

Slof: #gooit gewoon een groot aambbeeld naar iedereen#

Enelaya: #duikelt weg voor het aambeeld en gooit UFO terug#

Slof: KUT! UFOOO ALIENS!

Pincet: #Rent hysterisch gillend weg zodat de mannetjes met de witte pakjes weer met het busje komen, hea guys!#

#Nemen me mee naar de gezellige kamer met de mooie kussentjes!#

Enelaya: #komt Pincet entertainen en voert een stom dansje uit#

Pincet: #Yeah!#

Enelaya: ik moet u vaarwel zeggen..

een koene ridder komt mij schaken en neemt mij mee naar zijn kasteel

en daar hebben ze geen pc.

Pincet: #zwaait je samen met de mooie mannetjes met witte pakjes uit#

Enelaya: #bekogelt Pincet met gele varkentjes en rent snel weg#

Jetski: zij mag wel weg uit de kussenkamers en wij niet!

Pincet: #Gooit terug met paarse olifantjes#

Jetski: #bekogelt met roze eendjes#

#Pincetje mist haar doel#

-Enelaya is weg-

Jetski: #haalt snel de roze eendjes weer op#

Pincet: #Pakt haar paarse olifantjes er maar weer bij#

Jetski: #raapt ook de gele konijntjes op#

Pincet: #Schraapt de blauwe pinguins bij elkaar#

Slof: #zeult de aambeelden een voorr een weer mee#

Pincet: #Begint te gooien met de pinguins naar Jetski en Slof#

Pincet: #Slaakt een oerwoudkreet en begint met vechten#

Jetski: #gooit terug met gele konijntjes en roze eendjes#

Jetski: #trekt haar zwaard# Engarde! (of hoe je het ook schrijft)

Pincet: #Trekt haar ballon en slaat ten aanval, tevergeefs#

Pincet: #BOEM!# me ballon is kapot geslagen door het zwaard van Jetski! #Jankt hysterisch#

Jetski: muhahaha! #evil laugh#

Pincet: #Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee#

Slof: #grijpt een GIGA bijl#

Pincet: #Blijft janken maar pakt ongemerkt een vleesmes, geleend van de slager#

Slof: #flikkerd achterover want de bijl is te zwaar#

Jetski: #pakt pijl en boog van Legolas af, die toevallig voorbij rijdt en nu verbaasd kijkt#

Pincet: #Ogen rollen wild in der kassen en begint vreemde duivelsachtige neigingen te vertonen, normaal rond deze tijd#

Jetski: #bedenkt zich en springt achterop bij Legolas op het paard# Dada!

Pincet: #Snikt#

Pincet: #Vaarwel mijn Jetski!#

Jetski: #kijkt erg verbaasd als Legolas haar een duw geeft zodat ze nu op de grond ligt te creperen#

Pincet: #Geeft het paard ene klap en deze rent weg met Legolas#

Jetski: Legolas! #begint hysterisch te snikken# MIJN LIEFDE!

Mijn prins op het witte paard!

Slof: #springt op de pearl#

Slof: #ziet een zeer verbaaste barbossa#

Jetski: #springt op de Interceptor en begint de Pearl te bombarderen, bedenkt zich en springt over naar de Pearl#

Slof: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pincet: #Geeft Barbossa een klap, en deze valt in zee#

Slof: YAY!

Pincet: #Trekt Jack op het schip#

Pincet: #Jack Kijkt verbaasd maar ik zeg hem dat hij niet moet zeuren#

Jetski: #trekt Will er ook bij#

Jetski: #geeft Elizabeth een klap als ze probeert op de Pearl te komen#

Pincet: #Gooit Will er zo snel mogelijk vanaf#

Jetski: #vist Will weer op# MINE!

Pincet: #Betrekt Draco en Blaise er ook bij#

Draco en Blaise: #Kijken verbaasd en mompelen Onvergeeflijke vloeken#

Pincet: #Ligt nu te creperen op de grond#

Jetski: #ontwijkt alle stralen en slaat Draco# Man, doe normaal, we luv you ventj!

Draco en Blaise: #MWUAHAHAHA#

DraCO: #Auw, waarom deed je dat nou!#

Pincet: #Staat op en geeft Draco een mep, valt van boord af#

Pincet: #Vist hem toch maar weer op, want hij is nu nog bleker dan gewoonlijk#

Jetski: #slaat Blaise ook nog maar een keer#

#Blaise word gek en begint om zich heen te slaan, zonder iemand te raken#

#Barbossa is inmiddels weer aan boord geklommen, maar door het ongelukkige toeval slaat Blaise hem en hij flikkert weer van boord af#

#Draco gebruikt Avada Kedavra op Ragetti en ragetti kijkt alleen maar heel verbaast#

#Gaat dus niet dood, zegt onze wijze Pincet#

#Draco rent gillend weg maar knalt tegen een zwaaiende Blaise op#

Pincet: #Springt op Ragetti en smijt hem van boord af#

#Ragetti beland boven op Barbossa en deze verzuipt bijna, bijna want hij kan niet dood#

Jetski: #gooit laatste munten met beetje bloed van Will in de kist die uit de lucht kwam vallen en ziet hoe Barbossa en Ragetti verzuipen#

Pincet: #Klapt in haar handen en lacht ebil#

#Barbossa trekt Pincet nog mee de zee in bij zijn laatste snik#

#Pincet pakt haar eigen Pincet en epileert zijn wenkbrauwen nog ff want ze zien er niet uit#

Jetski: #trekt Pincet uit Pincet's handen en gooit hem overboord, waar hij in Barbossa's neus terechtkomt voordat die zinkt#

Slof: #gilt: POETS ZN TANDEN NOG FF DAN!#

Pincet: #Zoooooooo ver ga ik niet!# #Ben toch zeker geen tandarts!#

Slof: #sjit...#

Pincet: #Tandartsen zijn namelijk EVIL!#

Jetski: #maar hij heeft ook een wit pakje an!#

#Draco en Blaise zitten dit met hoogopgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan te kijken#

Pincet: #Ja maar hij is vermomd#

Jetski: #knuffelt Draco en zegt hem dat alles goed komt#

Pincet: #PAKT Blaise..#

Pincet: #Word van haar afhaald door een boze Marjet#

Pincet: #Pakt Draco dan maar#

Jetski: #pakt Draco terug#

Pincet: #Pakt Draco weer#Jetski: #rukt Draco terug en rent snel naar een hutje, doet de deur op slot#

#Blaise wringt zich ertussen en trekt Pincet naar zich toe#

Jetski: #kijkt door het raampje naar Slof die raar voor zich uit zit te staren#

#Pincet slaat wild om zich heen maar Blaise geeft niet op #

Slof: #staart raar voor zich uit#

Pincet: #Gooit Blaise naar Slof#

Slof: #rent gillend weg#

#Blaise rent haar achterna#

Slof: #gilt: HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!#

Jetski: #ligt ondertussen te zoenen met Draco en let niet op de achtergrondgeluiden#

#Harry komt op het schip terecht#

Pincet: #RUKT DE DEUR OPEN EN TREKT DRACO MEE#

Slof: #YAY! Springt op harry#

Jetski: #rent gillend achter Draco aan#

#Draco duikt overboord#

#Pincet en Jetski duiken achter hem aan#

#Slof staart voor zich uit#

#slof staat nog steeds met Harry te knuffelen en trekt hem het hutje in#

#jetski haalt een jetski tevoorschijn en jetskiet achter Draco aan#

#Draco zwemt snel weer aan boord#

#jetski haalt hem in en trekt hem op de ubergrote jetski en skiet zo het dek weer op#

#Omdat Pincet het dichtste bij is, gaat ze snel weeer aan boord#

Jetski: #trekt Draco een ander hutje in, grijpt zijn toverstok, lockt de deur en gaat verder met zoenen#

Pincet: #Pakt haar toverstok en unlockt de deur, trekt Blaise erin en schopt Draco en Jetski eruit#

Jetski: #gaat met Draco gezellig in een ander hutje zitten# #iedereen tevreden#

#Blaise begint te zoenen, terwijl Pincet zich aan hem vastklampt#

#Harry en Slof zijn inmiddels iets verder gegaan dan knuffelen#

Pincet: #Kijkt sarcastisch en wijst op Harry's wenkbrauwen en tikt dan tegen haar voorhoofd#

Jetski: Ik wil harry!

Jetski: #rent haar hutje uit en sleurt Harry uit het andere hutje#

#Pincet pakt Draco#

#Slof staat nu zieligjes alleen met Blaise#

Pincet: #Sleurt hem mee naar de kelders, gaat in een kooi zitten en doet het ding op slot#

Slof: Rukt harry terug "MIJNES!"

Jetski: #pakt Harry weer terug en springt met hem op zijn bezemsteel#

#zijn al 3 km weg#

#Draco en Pincet zitten alles maar aan te kijken maar zitten ondertussen wel bij elkaar op schoot#

Slof: #met hele ebil powers trekt slof de bezemsteel terug#

Draco en Pincet: #Kijken elkaar in de ogen en beginnen te zoenen#

#Worden opgeschrikt door de aanblik van slof die er heeeeeel ebil uit ziet#

Jetski: #rent heel hard weg over het water met Harry in haar armen#

Jetski: #Hé, fuck, dit kan helemaal niet...# #plons#

Jetski en Harry: #zwemmen samen naar onbewoond eilandje#

Slof: #grijpt harry en springt weer in het hutje# #gooit draco naar Jetski#

Jetski: #gooit Draco terug naar Pincet#

Slof: #grijpt Jack en loppt het hutje in#

Jetski: #pakt Harry#

Jetski: #yay!# #heeft harry voor zichzelf alleen want Slof heeft Jack#

#Blaise trekt Elisabeth aan boord en verdwijnt met haar in een hutje# IEW

#iedereen weer tevreden#

#zoengeluiden#

#Happy End#

#loopt nog heel sneaky ff naar will en rent weer het hutje in waar jack dus ook nog in zit#

Pincet: #Rent met Draco het hutje in van Slof, Will en jack, trekt Will mee en smijt hem over boord#

#Rent dan weer terug en gaat met Draco terug naar de onderkant van het schip#

#Blaise, die onder is gekwijld door Elisabeth, rent naar slof en troost haar#

Jetski: #is heel interessant bezig met Harry#

#Will en Elizabeth worden samen overboord gekieperd, en die twee zwemmen samen naar het onbewoonde eilandje#

#Blaise wordt op de eerste de beste bezem naar Amerika gezet en beland daar op Pamela Andersons hoofd.#

#Blaise wordt half gekilld tussen Pamela's borsten#

#Happy End!#

(#Draco en Pincet zitten erg interessant te doen. Uit het hutje van Harry en Jetski komen verdachte geluiden en ook Jack en Slof zijn erg interessant bezig met verdachte geluiden#)


End file.
